Growing Up
by UniTree
Summary: Sometimes as a father Ron didn't like what his daughter did. Dating Scorpius Malfoy was on the top of that list.


Notes: This story started with Scorpius and Rose talking on AIM. It's about Ron having his daughter growing up.

* * *

Keeper Malfoy 23: Hello Rose.

Flower Power Part 1: Hi, Scorp. You know I hate that nick name.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Yes, yes I do.

Flower Power Part 1: Then please don't use it.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Rosie.

Flower Power Part 1: Below the belt, Malfoy.

Keeper Malfoy 23: How I like it Weasley.

Flower Power Part 1: There, you see that? I just rolled my eyes. Anyway, how has your summer been?

Keeper Malfoy 23: Just wonderful.

Flower Power Part 1: Should I note the sarcasm or not?

Keeper Malfoy 23: I would say that would serve you well.

Flower Power Part 1: What's happened? Your grandfather again?

Keeper Malfoy 23: Yes.

Flower Power Part 1: Care to vent?

Keeper Malfoy 23: Father told him who I was dating. And I got the look all threw dinner and then I got the privilege of watching his memory of the torturing of your Mother by Aunt Bellatrix. It was a lovely evening.

Flower Power Part 1: Oh.

Keeper Malfoy 23: He enjoyed it greatly.

Flower Power Part 1: I'm so sorry, Scorpius.

Keeper Malfoy 23: You look very much like her you know.

Flower Power Part 1: Thanks... Did... did your parents try and stop him?

Keeper Malfoy 23: Father and Mother do not cross Grandfather. The only person who stands up to him is Grandmother.

Keeper Malfoy 23: She wasn't here that evening.

Flower Power Part 1: I'm sorry.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Your father was yelling to her.

Flower Power Part 1: He what?

Keeper Malfoy 23: He kept yelling her name out. It gave her something to hold on to. She wouldn't have made it without her.

Flower Power Part 1: They... they never told us that...

Keeper Malfoy 23: It was painful to watch.

Keeper Malfoy 23: She looked far too much like you for my liking.

Flower Power Part 1: What did your father say afterwards?

Keeper Malfoy 23: Nothing. He just gave me a sad look. He was there that night. He didn't do anything but he was there.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I doubt he could have done much.

Flower Power Part 1: No he couldn't have.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Grandfather wanted him to put the dark mark on me.

Flower Power Part 1: But...

Keeper Malfoy 23: He still believes that someone will "clean you the mud bloods".

Flower Power Part 1: I really wish I could get you away from him.

Keeper Malfoy 23: As do I.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I'm sure Mother would let me if your parents agreed.

Flower Power Part 1: If... if I told my mum what you were forced to watch, she would agree. I'm sure she could convince my dad.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Would telling her upset her more than it's worth?

Flower Power Part 1: I don't want you to have to see anything else like that.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Don't worry Rose I'm tough.

Flower Power Part 1: I don't want you to have to be.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Fine go ask.

Flower Power Part 1: Thank you.

Ten or so minutes later

Flower Power Part 1: She said okay.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Impressive.

Flower Power Part 1: Didn't think she would?

Flower Power Part 1: I doubt we'll be left alone for even a second, but she agreed when I told her what you saw. I also told her a few of the stories you were forced to see... sorry about that.

Keeper Malfoy 23: So not alone at all? How ever will I fine time to create a love child with you? I need to create that new bread of super wizards soon for my plan of world domination of work.

Flower Power Part 1: Been listening to my dad's conversations have you?

Keeper Malfoy 23: Hugo told me that one.

Flower Power Part 1: Really? Wow. When Hugo and Al heard it, they were laughing for days. Then they told my Uncle George.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I'm sure that went over well.

Flower Power Part 1: I think I saw him creating a new product for the shop that's inspired by it.

Keeper Malfoy 23: What would that be?

Flower Power Part 1: I'm not sure; he covered the page too quickly, shouting about people stealing his Ever Lasting Gobstoppers. He'd been watching Muggle movies with my Mum.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Spare me.

Keeper Malfoy 23: So what change do I have of getting any physical time alone with my very willing and lucky girlfriend?

Flower Power Part 1: I don't know who you're talking about, but the chance of you getting time alone with me is slim to none. There's always someone at my house.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Snogging time Rose. You're not that innocent. I've made sure of that my dear.

Flower Power Part 1: Still, there's always someone around. Usually an uncle. They way they are, I'm sure my Aunt Ginny never got alone time with Uncle Harry, ever.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Your Aunt is a lot smarter than her bothers.

Flower Power Part 1: Good point.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Are you smart Rose?

Flower Power Part 1: How about you answer that one. Cough. Higher O.W.L.s than you. Cough.

Keeper Malfoy 23: One O vs. my E in a class I didn't want to take is not impressive.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I got O's on everything else.

Flower Power Part 1: Want to even have a chance on holding my hand, Malfoy?

Keeper Malfoy 23: Let me do more Rose. You can't say no to someone this good looking.

Flower Power Part 1: Want to bet?

Keeper Malfoy 23: What fun would that be? I perfect willing company.

Flower Power Part 1: Don't I know it. But seriously, we'll have to try hard to get away from my family. Though, if George is here, that'll be hard.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I am a very smart and desperate man Rose.

Keeper Malfoy 23: This monogamy thing is not as fun as you made it sound.

Flower Power Part 1: Not funny, Malfoy. You remember what happened to Lily's boyfriend that cheated on her, don't you?

Keeper Malfoy 23: What one? She has had three.

Flower Power Part 1: And you don't see them walking straight, do you? Really though. The family hates seeing any of us being hurt.

Keeper Malfoy 23: You're cousins don't scare me Rose. I am more worried about you.

Flower Power Part 1: You should be. Aunt Ginny has taught me many hexes.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Between her and your mother you should be all set.

Flower Power Part 1: Oh, I am.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Though I believe I beat you during the last dueling club match.

Flower Power Part 1: Want the truth?

Keeper Malfoy 23: Always Rose.

Flower Power Part 1: I kind of let you win that time.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Sure you did.

Flower Power Part 1: I did, ask Al.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I had to disarm on your back on the floor. We were alone you might have been in trouble.

Flower Power Part 1: Right. Keep telling yourself that, love.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Don't think I could or don't think I would?

Flower Power Part 1: I'm not sure I would've let you.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Let me do what?

Keeper Malfoy 23: Do say it love.

Flower Power Part 1: You're smart enough, you can figure it out. Oh...

Keeper Malfoy 23: Oh?

Flower Power Part 1: My mum just told me dad.

Keeper Malfoy 23: What was his response?

Flower Power Part 1: He's... yelling... He doesn't know I'm in the next room, I think. My mum is now telling him what you saw...

Keeper Malfoy 23: Don't keep me waiting.

Flower Power Part 1: They're talking now, I can't hear... I think they're whispering.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Do let me know how it goes. I'll talk to him on this is he wants.

Flower Power Part 1: Funny. He freaked out the first time he tried to use it. Thought it was yelling at him. Oh, wait. He just walked in, one second.

few minutes later

Flower Power Part 1: He said you can, but only because he trusts me not to do anything under his or anyone else's roof. He knows I'm not that type of girl. He... now he wants to talk to you on this. This'll be interesting. Here he is.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Hello Mr. Weasley.

Flower Power Part 1: I know you'd rather not, but tell me what you were thinking as you saw the memory.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I saw someone who looks far too much like my girlfriend in extreme mental and physical pain being tortured my someone I happen to be related too as does Ted Lupin.

Flower Power Part 1: You have know idea what it was like to hear her scream, which is why we did that. I am only letting you come to my house so you won't have to deal with that. If you disrespect me or my family, or cross the line in any way, you're out.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I wouldn't expect any less sir.

Keeper Malfoy 23: My I say one thing?

Flower Power Part 1: Fine.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I might look like my father and sound like my father, I might even be as cocky as he is at times. But I am not my father, I am not my grandfather. I do not believe what they do. I do not treat Rose like they treated the women in their lives. I am a good man and if you can't see that I'm sorry. Rose does and that's really all that matters to me. Sir.

Flower Power Part 1: I'll still be watching you. That dinging is bloody annoying, by the way. Here is Rose.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Hello Rose.

takes a moment to read the convo

Flower Power Part 1: At least he's giving you a chance.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I was just being truthful.

Flower Power Part 1: I really don't care if he likes me. I'm not dating him. I don't love him. I love you.

Flower Power Part 1: Scorpius... thats... you've...

Keeper Malfoy 23: What?

Flower Power Part 1: You've... never said that before...

Keeper Malfoy 23: You might be right.

Keeper Malfoy 23: If I remember right you are the first person I have ever said that too.

Flower Power Part 1: I... I love you, too, Scorpius.

Keeper Malfoy 23: That was the desired outcome of my statement.

Be serious, please. Yes, I do.

Keeper Malfoy 23: So can we shag now?

Flower Power Part 1: Shut up, Scorp.

Keeper Malfoy 23: You know you want to.

Flower Power Part 1: Not until I'm ready, okay.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Got a time frame or would you like my card with my beeper number?

Flower Power Part 1: You have a beeper? Still?

Keeper Malfoy 23: Yes I do.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I can txt and call on it Rose.

Flower Power Part 1: Oh. Anyway. No, I don't have a time frame and you can't pressure me into anything.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I wasn't trying to. I need to plan my week.

Flower Power Part 1: Live spontaneously, Malfoy. You'll be among the Weasleys now, that's how we roll.

Keeper Malfoy 23: How we roll. The 80's called they want their term back.

Flower Power Part 1: The 80's called, they want their joke back.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I love you Rose.

Flower Power Part 1: Yeah, yeah. Love you.

Keeper Malfoy 23: And not just because of the things I want to do with you.

Flower Power Part 1: Good.

Flower Power Part 1: So, how soon can you get here?

Keeper Malfoy 23: I've packed already.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I can floo in anytime.

Flower Power Part 1: Let me go ask my Mum.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Lovely.

Flower Power Part 1: She said give her a moment to get your room ready.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Wonderful.

Flower Power Part 1: Hugo just found out, he's in a state of shock.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I'm up early 5 every morning?

Flower Power Part 1: Seriously.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I run 5 miles before breakfast.

Flower Power Part 1: Weirdo. Not even my mum gets up that early. Tomorrows the weekend so my parents don't have work. You'll be by yourself for a while.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Would you like to run with me. It gets rather boring doing it alone. Sara goes with me most mornings.

Flower Power Part 1: Who's Sara?

Keeper Malfoy 23: Old friend of mine.

Flower Power Part 1: Oh... what's she like?

Keeper Malfoy 23: Smart, brown, short hair, loyal

Flower Power Part 1: Loyal?

Keeper Malfoy 23: Very.

Flower Power Part 1: Like when?

Keeper Malfoy 23: It's a dog Rose.

Flower Power Part 1: Oh... I knew that...

Keeper Malfoy 23: So will you run with me?

Keeper Malfoy 23: 5 miles 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 jumping jacks

Flower Power Part 1: Merlin, no!

Keeper Malfoy 23: You don't have to do that much

Keeper Malfoy 23: I just want some time with you.

Flower Power Part 1: I don't care how much I love you, I'm not getting up that early. I'm a Weasley, we like to sleep.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Please Rose I don't know my way around.

Flower Power Part 1: Make it after breakfast, maybe.

Keeper Malfoy 23: You have to run before you eat.

Keeper Malfoy 23: It's better for you.

Flower Power Part 1: We'll see. You maybe have to give me stuff.

Keeper Malfoy 23: Like?

Flower Power Part 1: I don't know. Something to bribe me.

Keeper Malfoy 23: I could think of a few things? ; -

Flower Power Part 1: Okay, my mum said you can come over now. You'll be in time for dinner. My dads a pretty good cook. Though they never use mushrooms.

* * *

Scorpius was in their living room a moment later. "Rose." He said hugging her tightly.

Rose put her face against his neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm here love." Scorpius said holding her and shaking a little. "You look too much like your Mum."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I really wish I could have stopped it."

"Not your fault." Scorpius said breaking down a little. Not something he did much.

Rose really hoped her family would leave them alone just for a moment. She knew she was the only person he could be like this on front of. Rose kissed his neck lightly.

"If he hadn't been yelling her name it could have been you." Scorpius said into her neck. "I would have killed her before letting her hurt you."

"She's not alive anymore," Rose whispered.

"You know what I mean." Scorpius almost laughed.

"At least we don't have to deal with that stuff," she sniffed, just holding onto him.

"You don't." Scorpius whispered. Rose held him tighter, her tears falling a bit faster. Hermione had long ago stopped Ron from going into the living room.

"What the hell is he doing in there?" Ron said trying to get past Hermione.

Hermione covered his mouth with her hand. "Ron, you know how much Rose looks like me," she hissed.

"So?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He saw me getting tortured and Rose looks like me."

Ron tensed as the memory came back to him. "I need to leave for a bit." Ron said trying to hide the tears in his eyes. He kissed Hermione quick and was gone. Hermione sighed, her hands going over her face.

Rose and Scorpius walked in hand and hand. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius smiled.

Hermione stood straighter, regaining her composure. "Hello, Scorpius," she smiled lightly. Rose was leaning against him, wiping her eyes quickly. Scorpius kissed her hand and smiled.

"What's for dinner?" Scorpius asked. Scorpius was smiling but Rose could see the hurt in his eyes. Rose squeezed his hand.

"Ron is going to make spaghetti... though we might be having leftovers, I'm sorry," she smiled before turning to Rose. "Hugo went to Harry's, Lily had something to show him. So it'll only be us four tonight."

"Good," Rose said.

"I can cook." Scorpius said softly. Rose raised an eyebrow at him, as did Hermione.

"Mother told me I could take cooking class or dance." Scorpius shrugged.

"I know I shouldn't let you since you're the guest, but I'm not allowed to cook so feel free to do what you want," Hermione smiled.

"I want to see this," Rose smirked.

Scorpius walked over and started chopping things to make the sauce. He hand peeled the tomatoes and smashed them. In 30 minutes they were sitting at the table with a beautiful meal with fresh garlic bread. Rose started to laugh.

"What?" Scorpius asked.

"At least I know Rose won't starve," Hermione muttered. "This looked wonderful, thank you Scorpius."

"No problem Mrs. Weasley." Scorpius smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Hermione, please."

Rose shook her head as she kissed his cheek. "Full of surprises, huh, Scorp?"

"Don't call me Rosie." Scorpius smirked. Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mature." Scorpius said eating.

"Wait until you go to Sunday dinners at the Burrow," Rose snickered as she ate her food. Hermione just smiled at them.

"I'm looking forward to it." Scorpius said. "Any wine Mrs. We . . . Hermione." Scorpius asked. "My family has a vineyard in France and I brought some for you. It would go well with this." He added.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Hermione smiled, nodding.

Scorpius got up and grabbed his wine. He chilled the bottle and poured three glasses. "This was from my first year controlling the vineyard." Scorpius said sitting.

"You controlled it," Rose asked as she took the glass. She then noticed the look on her mother's face.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at her daughter. "One glass," she sighed.

"I have three the family has ten." Scorpius smiled. "I own a stable too. I should take you riding. Almost as fun as a broom."

Rose looked shocked. "Merlin."

"I enjoy spending Grandfather's money." Scorpius smiled softly. Rose smiled. Hermione bit back a smile.

"I'm buying a house after Hogwarts. I'm trying to find one way over priced." Scorpius said eating again. Rose laughed before taking a sip of her wine.

"What do you think?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't have much to compare it to, but it's really good," Rose kissed his cheek.

"Yes, it's better than most Elvin wine I've tasted," Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." Scorpius smiled at her. "I have a few extra bottles if you want them."

"I'm sure Molly would like one. You might get a few extra points with us if you give us things," Hermione smirked.

"Told ya," Rose muttered.

"I'm floo call Mother before bed as asked her to send them." Scorpius said finished his meal.

"7 bottles?"

"Oh, that's too much," Hermione shook her head.

"One for each family."

"Bill's wife is from France isn't she?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes, she is," Hermione nodded. "I'm sure they'll all like that, thank you."

"I'll have to give her something I little stronger." Scorpius said thinking.

"If you don't mind me asking, does your father know you're here?" Hermione asked softly.

"He was out so I asked Mother." Scorpius said softly. Hermione just nodded, finishing her glass.

"So are you running with me tomorrow?" Scorpius asked Rose.

"Maybe," Rose smirked.

"Come on Rose Quidditch is coming up. Endurance is good for flying." Scorpius pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll think about it. Do you want me to show you to you room," she asked, taking the plates.

"That would be nice." Scorpius nodded helping clearing the table.

"Leave out some of the food for when Ron gets home," Hermione said, pulling out a clean plate.

Scorpius made him a plate and went to get his bag. He took Rose's hand as she lead her to his room.

Rose turned into a room. "This is yours. Next to a bathroom and Hugo's room."

Scorpius walked into the nice blue room. He set his bag down. "Where's your room?" He asked.

"On the other side of Hugo's." Rose said.

"If you hear any strange noise at night don't worry." He said looking around the room.

She raised her eyebrow, looking even more like her mother. "Why?"

"I talk and sometimes yell in my sleep from the nightmares." Scorpius said blushing slightly.

"I'll try and help," she said softly.

"Just let me get threw it." Scorpius said looking out the window.

"Are you sure? I'm sure I can help somehow," Rose whispered.

"Unless you want to get into bed with me I don't think so." Scorpius said in a soft voice.

"Aunt Ginny always helps Uncle Harry when he has nightmares," Rose said quietly.

"Because she's next to him. She can talk him threw it." Scorpius said hugging her softly.

Rose sighed against his chest. "I'm not just going to sit and listen."

"I don't think your father would take finding you in my bed well." Scorpius said rubbing her back.

"My father has nightmares too," Rose whispered.

"I bet he does, your mother too." Scorpius whispered. She nodded.

"I hit sometimes. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll bring my wand," she said softly. Scorpius chucked softly.

"My parents will understand. My Mum at least," Rose leaned back to kiss his cheek.

Scorpius kissed her softly. "I . . . I love you." Scorpius whispered.

Rose bit her lip, a few tears in her eyes. "I love you, Scorpius."

"How's Rose Malfoy sound?" Scorpius whispered into her ear. His arms wrapped around her.

Rose's breath caught in her throat.

"One day yeah?" Scorpius asked. Tears were falling as she pulled back to kiss him deeply.

Scorpius pulled out of the kiss. "We can't do anything." He said softly. "I won't disrespect your father like that."

"We're just kissing, love," she whispered.

"I just want so much." He whispered kissing her nose.

"One day," she smiled lightly.

Scorpius kissed her softly. "Do you want to sit by the fire for a bit before bed?"

"Want to see my room first?"

"Am I allowed?" Scorpius asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're just going to look and my Dads not even here."

Scorpius nodded and they walked to her room. It was red and gold and had sports stuff all over and books too. "Very you." He laughed.

"Thanks," she smirked.

"Run with me a few days and their might be the new Fire bolt 3002 in it for you." He smiled at her.

She grinned. "Deal! "Scorpius laughed and kissed her softly. "I'm going to regret this in the morning," she sighed.

"5 am beautiful." He smiled.

She wrinkled her nose. "I'll fall asleep in the ground... you'll have to pick me up."

"You'll be fine." He laughed at her again. "You'll be with me what more could you want?"

"To be with you and... asleep?" Rose smiled hopefully.

"New broom." Scorpius smiled.

"Keep reminding me," she sighed as she walked back out.

They went to the couch and Rose lit the fire and she snuggled against Scorpius. "Missed this."

Rose was curled up next to him, her head on his chest. "Love you," she whispered, her eyes closed.

Scorpius shifted so Rose's back was against his chest and she was between his legs. He kissed the top of her head. His arms wrapped around her. "I haven't felt as happy as this in a long time."

She moved sideways so she was rested on his chest. "I'm glad I can make you feel good," she smiled lightly.

"You make me feel very good." He whispered.

"You're happy, I'm happy," she muttered, taking his hand. He intertwined their fingers and kissed her nose again.

"This is a nice house."

"Mmhmm," she nodded softly.

"Go d to sleep love I'll take you to bed if you do." He whispered.

"Love you," she mumbled as she slowly fell asleep against him.

Hermione was in the kitchen drinking some of Scorpius's wine when Ron came home. "Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." He whispered.

"You okay," she asked softly.

"Don't know." He said sitting down.

Hermione sat in his lap. "You can't just go away like that. Let me help you, it's my job."

"I need to think for a bit." He whispered.

Hermione sighed again. "About what, love?"

"Rose, you, Scorpius." Ron said nuzzling her neck.

"Rose and Scorpius, I understand," she whispered. "What is there to think about me?"

"Just remembering that night." He whispered.

"You helped me, I'm alive, she's not," Hermione kissed his cheek.

Ron nuzzled her neck again. "I love you Mrs. Weasley."

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Ron. Always have, always will."

"What are they doing?" He asked.

"They're in the living room," Hermione said softly.

"Do you think he's a good kid?" Ron asked softly.

"Yes," Hermione said truthfully, caressing his neck. "He's not his father or his grandfather. Rose wouldn't be with him if he didn't treat her right."

Ron nodded. "Wanna another one?" Ron whispered moving his hand to her belly.

Hermione laughed lightly. "I'm extremely happy with what we have now."

"I think I'm going to bed." Ron whispered. "Want a little slap and tickle?" Ron smirked.

"In our room, not with the kid's feet away," Hermione smiled, kissing him.

Ron and Hermione walked to their room. Ron saw Rose and Scorpius asleep on the couch. Scorpius hand was on Rose's bum like it had falling off her back. "That little . . ." He moved to wake them up.

"Ronald," Hermione hissed.

"He's touching her arse." Ron protested.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's asleep, it's not like he can watch where his hand slips." Ron grunted and they went to their room for the night.

Scorpius woke up a few hours after he feel to sleep. Rose was laying on top of him and he had a major problem in his pants that if he woke her she would more than feel. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. When he tried to move she woke up and then her eyes went wide. She just blinked at him, blushing.

"Sorry." Scorpius whispered but noticed she wasn't moving.

"What... what're you going to do about it," Rose asked slowly.

"Take care of it." Scorpius whispered. "You don't have to but if . . ." Scorpius turned bright red.

"I..." Rose blushed. "I would but my dad..."

"He said under his roof if we go outside we don't break the rules." Scorpius said softly. "It's up to you. I won't ask you either way."

Rose bit her lip. "I'm... tired... I... I will next time... Sorry..."

"Never tell me you're sorry for this." Scorpius grabbed his wand and tapped his pants. It's a trick blokes use for when they get them in class." Scorpius said when she gave him a look.

"Can I ask... why you got one?" Rose blushed.

"My girlfriend was grinding against me."

She blushed bright red. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Thought I told you to stop saying that." Scorpius whispered.

"S-" Rose bit her lip, smiling a bit as she kissed him. She moved off his lap, stretching.

"Do you want to go up to your room or just pretend we never woke up?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't do well with couched," she scrunched her nose. "Want to pretend to have a nightmare?"

"If I sleep alone I won't be pretending." Scorpius muttered.

Rose held out her hand. "We're getting up early anyway."

"Change and then meet me in my room." Scorpius whispered.

Rose nodded as she slowly made her way up the stairs. She went into her room, putting on pajama shorts and a large shirt. She quietly went to the guest room, knocking once. Scorpius opened the door in his boxers. He moved so she could come in. Rose quickly let herself enjoy his chest before smiling up at him softly.

"Enjoying the view?" He smiled.

She blushed and got into the bed, snuggling under the covers. Scorpius got in next to her and pulled her close. "This is nice. I've never just slept with a woman before." He whispered.

"I've never slept with a non-relative bloke before," she rested her head against his chest.

"Sleep with many do you?" Scorpius chuckled. "You are in a mostly pureblood family. We're 4th cousins in fact."

Rose poked his side. "You know what I mean."

"Rose I know that you have questions about my sexual history so why don't you just ask them, I will answer truthful any you have or sex in general." He whispered.

"So... you're not a virgin," she asked softly.

"No I'm not." He nodded.

"How many," she questioned.

"I've slept with 3 women." Scorpius whispered.

"Were you in love with them?"

"No." He said softly. "I've only ever said it to or been with one. You."

"Where do you see this going," Rose asked, wanting to hear it.

"I asked you how you like my name as yours isn't that a hint?" He asked.

"I want to hear the words," she mumbled, blushing.

"I want to marry you and have a big family and spend as much money on them as we can and have 100 years to be the man you want and need." He whispered kissing her temple.

"Love you," Rose smiled.

"Anything else? You can ask me anything?" He whispered.

Trying not to smirk, Rose asked, "Are you any good?"

"Well I got a new broom from one, a case of fire whiskey from the other and the third told me she was naming her first born after me. So I would say I know my way around." he grinned.

She hit his chest lightly. "Prat."

"Hey all my practice just makes it better for you. They said my tongue is my second best part." He grinned and kissed her nose.

"Then I'm going to die happy, yeah?"

"Very happy." Scorpius whispered. "And I enjoy teaching." He smirked.

Rose kissed him before cuddling back to his chest. "We can continue playing Twenty Questions tomorrow. Night, love."

"Good my flower." He whispered.

"'Mione, is Rose downstairs," Ron called down as she saw her room empty. He cracked open Scorpius' door and then pushed it open hard when he saw two people in the bed.

"Rose Hermione Granger - Weasley what the hell are you doing?" Ron yelled as his face turned red.

Rose jumped as she sat up, looking around in a daze. "What?"

"Get to your room." You pack your shit and get out of my house." Ron said storming out of the room.

Rose blinked before her eyes went wide. "Damn," she jumped out of bed and ran after her father.

Ron was in the kitchen when Rose came down. "I told you to get to your room."

"Dad, we didn't do anything!" Rose protested, ignoring her mother and her Aunt Ginny at the table.

"You slept with him. I . . . He's gone." Ron barked at her.

"I just didn't want him to have nightmares, Dad. You have to understand that," she pleaded. "We didn't do anything, nothing at all!"

"Rose end of topic. Now go to your room." Ron said shapely.

"Ron," Hermione stood, moving towards them. "Rose wouldn't do something with a boy this fast. We all know what it's like not wanting someone we love to have nightmares."

"I don't really care. I gave her rules and she broke them." Ron said a little less sharply.

"Like you never broke Mum and Dad's rules?" Ginny said under her breath.

Rose glanced over at her aunt. "Dad, we aren't planning on breaking any rules. I just want to make him feel better. He's had a crappy summer so far and I'd rather not see him in pain. You know what he saw, you must know how he felt," Rose begged softly.

"I never saw it." Ron whispered.

"But you still heard it, Ron. I know how distraught you were from just knowing what was going on, he had to watch it," Hermione said softly.

Ron's jaw tighten. "Yu are not to be alone in a room with him, no shut doors, no touching." Ron said in a bitter tone.

"Can I kiss him," Rose asked flatly.

"Hell No." Ron almost growled.

Rose closed her eyes taking a breath. "Thank you," she muttered and turned to go upstairs.

Ron grabbed some fire whiskey and took a long pull.

"Fucking little bastard." Ron muttered.

"I think you're overreacting a bit, Ronald," Hermione said.

"She was in his bed Hermione." Ron said.

"Doing what?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter. They could have everything cleaned up."

"Right. Like they had time to do that without us hearing," Hermione crossed her arms. "Our daughter isn't like that, Ron."

"Hermione was in your bed too many times to count, Ron," Ginny smirked.

"She wasn't like that until she dated me." Ron said under his breath.

"Yeah, and I ended up with a horrible, messed up life, wishing I had never slept in Ron Weasley's bed," Hermione scoffed dramatically.

"It was more sleeping with Ron Weasley in you in his bed." Ron said drinking a little more.

Hermione snatched his bottle away. "They really care for each other, Ronald. This isn't just some stupid fling. Our daughter wouldn't have those," Hermione said firmly.

"She wouldn't Ron. You've got to give her more credit than that," Ginny said.

Ron walked up the stairs and went into Scorpius's room. "You can shag till you're blue in the face for all I care." He said before going to his tool shed.

Rose feel into Scorpius arm's sobbing. Hermione had gone up after him and heard what he said. She then went back to the kitchen table, slumping down with her head in her hands.

"I'll go," Ginny said softly. Ginny went to the shed. Ron was banding tools around when Ginny walked in.

"Stop being an arse, Ronald," Ginny crossed her arms.

"Blow me Ginevra." Ron bite back.

"You can't just run away whenever you have a problem, Ron. You should know that by now. You're making more than two people unhappy at the moment," Ginny said firmly.

"She wasn't . . . she's my little girl." Ron said wiping his tears away quickly.

Ginny moved forward to hug him. "She's still going to be, Ron, but you're pushing her away by doing this. This isn't making her less of your daughter. If anything, it's showing you brought her up right. Like the rest of us, she just wanted to help the person she loves."

"How did you deal with it when you found Lily in bed with Frank?" Ron whispered.

Ginny sighed. "Well, we did freak out... But we trust her judgment and know she wouldn't just sleep with anything. Frank is a good kid and treats her right."

"Who knew Neville's son would be that tall." Ron laughed softly.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Now you have to apologize to everyone. To Rose, to Scorpius, and to Hermione. Ron, I talked to James and Al and they say he's a good kid. They wouldn't be friends with him if he wasn't."

"I just don't want her to do something and regret it." Ron whispered. "We grew up too fast they shouldn't."

"He's already had to grow up fast," Ginny said softly. "They're both adults who know that they're in love. Rose wouldn't do something like this if she wasn't absolutely sure."

Ron hugged Ginny softly. "Love you little sister." Ron whispered lifting her off her feet.

Ginny smiled, "Love you, too. Now go say you're sorry before you chicken out."

"Go home." Ron smiled softly at her.

"Want me to keep Hugo a bit longer?"

"Please." Ron nodded. Send him back if his hair starts going back.

Ginny laughed. "He kept complaining last night about missing all the good drama. I'll send them over to the shop probably. See ya." She turned with a wink.

Ron walked into the house and Hermione was sitting at the table. "I'm a prat." Ron said sitting down next to her.

"I know," she put her head on his shoulder.

"I was wrong."

"I know," Hermione took his hand.

"I think I know how your dad felt. It seams like just yesterday she was . She needed me them. I was her hero." Ron said nuzzling Hermione's neck.

"You still are, love. But you have to let her grow. She'll remember this when she has a girl and she'll know how we felt. You have to apologize first. She's up there crying," Hermione said softly.

"I need to tell you I'm sorry first. That comment I made was far over the line. You were never that kind of girl." Ron whispered kissing her hand.

"Neither is she," Hermione said before kissing him lightly. "And I forgive you."

"That was why I said I wanted another one last week. I just wanted to have someone need me." Ron whispered into her hair.

"I need you," Hermione said slowly, kissing his neck.

"You don't need anyone. You're Hermione Granger." Ron whispered.

"Hermione Weasley," she corrected, "and I've always needed you."

"Love you Mione." He whispered.

"Love you, Ron. Now go apologize," Hermione kissed him before pushing him lightly.

Ron walked up and the spare room and knocked. Scorpius was holding Rose and gave him a dirty look when he walked in. "I was wrong and I'm sorry." Ron whispered. "You are both adults and as long as you act reasonably then I can't say much."

Rose stood up, eyes red, and walked to her father, falling into his arms. "You're being stupid."

"I was Rosie. Watching you grow up is the scarcest thing I've ever done." He whispered holding his little girl.

"What about taking on Death Eaters or that locket thing or," Rose mumbled.

"Rather do them times over. I had control them. I'm losing it and I don't know how to let you grow and help you grow at the same time." Ron whispered.

"Just be my dad and think before you act," Rose smiled into his chest.

"Too much like your mum for your own good." Ron smiled softly.

"And your aunt."

"I've been told," Rose hugged her dad before stepping back to Scorpius.

"Scorpius I'm very sorry. I acted before I thought. You're more than welcome to keep staying here." Ron almost whispered. Scorpius nodded.

"There's only one rule now." Ron said looking at Rose. Rose nodded.

"I'm not to be a grandfather till I'm 115." Ron said winking at her.

Rose grinned. "I'll see what I can do." Ron kissed her forehead and walked out.


End file.
